


a lot better than Yuma prison

by gig4610



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gig4610/pseuds/gig4610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why Kitty left Dodge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lot better than Yuma prison

I do not own these characters 

Kitty entering the jail,  
Kitty: Festus is Matt around I wanted to talk to him before leaving town  
Festus: sorry Miss Kitty He just left to serve some papers on some of those farmer. He will not be back until late tonight. Were you going Miss Kitty. You know it is not safe for a woman to travel alone.   
Kitty: I got a letter from an old friend in trouble, I am taking the noon stage to Yuma. I will be back in about two weeks.  
Festus protested, she went anyway.   
A week past Matt became very worried. He checked with the stage line there were no problems with the run. He wondered why he had not heard from her.  
Matt's old friend Frank enters the jail, crossing over to shake hands.  
Frank: Matt I am surprised to see you hear with Miss Russell trial going on  
Matt: Miss Russell trial! What are you talking about?   
Frank: I Know you said you were just friends, but I thought you would be there for her. You know judge Beam does not like her much. He is going to make an example of her. I hear he is planning to give her life.   
Matt: what are you talking about?  
Frank: that red head from the Long Branch, Miss Russell, they got her for prostitution, and for running a brothel in Yuma city limits. They say she is a harden criminal.   
That she shot and killed three men and one woman, she has spent nights in the company of murders, and gunslingers. They are going to send her to Yuma prison for life. I hear the judge is planning to come to Dodge to buy the Long Branch. He can get it cheap, after she is in prison. She will need the money for protection, as beautiful as she is.   
Matt starts getting ready for the trip to Yuma.

In Yuma jail Kitty is sitting on a metal cot, no bedding, the cell is dark and cold. The jailer comes in; he licks his lips.  
Jailer: I think you have weapons on you. remove everything and put your hands on your head  
Kitty: you know I do not have any weapons this is the third time  
Jailer: you getting mouthy with me. Take it off, a few days in Yuma poison and you will not be so high and mighty. Maybe I will visit you, they have a program were a smart woman can get extras, for pleasing her visitors. I will have you for a bar of soap. When the jailer was done with his cavity search. Kitty got dressed.

She was not allowed to send a telegram. There was no time for her to get a lawyer so the court appointed one. Somehow the prosecuting attorney seemed to know everything about her. Every little indiscretion she made over the years was brought up. Her attorney gave no defense. She was found guilty. The judge said Life. She could not believe it. Stunned she was hulled out of the courtroom and back to her cell, before she could even think of anything to say. 

She cried herself to sleep. She was awaken as the jail cell flew open. The jailer entered the cell with his hands in the air. A man with his face covered told her to get out. Get out she did with no thought to the trouble her friends were getting them self into. There was an another mask man at the front door. He stopped her as he looked out into the street. The first men had unlocked all the cells. The convicts now push past her as they rushed out into the street. The mask man took her by the arm led her to the back of the jail. They left out the back door. There were three horses tided to the hitching post. A poncho with a hood was put on her. She was lifted on to the big horse. The mask man took the rains slowly they moved away from the jail. The mask men removed their mask it was Festus and Quint. There was yelling from one street over the sound of horses galloping, and shooting. As they moved away she started to say something. Festus told her to hush. They slowly moved out of town. When the lights of the town could no longer be seen, they picked up their pace. Riding through the night Kitty wanted to go faster but Quint who had the rains set the pace.   
Everything hurt, as the sun began to rise. It was filled with bright red and yellow rays. She thought it was the most wonderful sky she had ever seen. Festus gave her some dried beef and water, as they road through the day. When the sky started turning dark, she saw an Indian holding three horses. Quint helped her down she was given some buckskins.  
Quint: you can change in those trees he said as he pointed to a grove of trees of to the side.  
Quint: don't waste any time and bring that prison get up back with you. She did as she was told without a word. Quint tied the prison uniform to one of the old horses a bush of thorns was then tried to its tall. Off it went galloping dragging the uniform with it. Kitty was hosted up onto a new horse Quint put a rope around her leg put it under the horse then tied it to her other leg   
Quint: so you don't fall off it is going to be a long night   
they road swiftly until dark. Quint got off his horse. He led the others for the first five hours after dark, then Festus took his turn. As morning broke they went at a full gallop.   
Kitty's hands were now tied to her horse. She was very tired, but hurt too bad to sleep. They road throughout the day. Most of the time it was at full gallop only slowing down to walk the horses.  
Kitty thought they would have to stop at night fall. The sun went down again Quint walked the horses, but only for two hours Then Festus took over for another two.   
Quint: I think I see him  
Festus: you better ride ahead, see for shore who that is I cannot make it out from hear.  
Quint road off  
Quint: who goes their he yelled  
Matt: that you quint?  
Quint: I am shore glad to see you, it has been a long few days, I know how you feel but take it easy on her  
Matt: how is she?  
Quint: She has not said a word this whole ride I think she is scared really scared  
Matt: she should be.  
Quint waved for them to come forward.  
Matt: I got hot coffee and food in that cave up there. You better put that fire out we do not want anyone who might be following you seeing it.  
Festus brought her to him Matt went over to her horse. He untied her slid her off the horse. It felt so good to be in his arms if only for a moment.   
Festus and Quint went up to the cave. The coffee was good; the bed roll was better. They laid there too tired to sleep, listening to Matt and Kitty  
Kitty: I did not do it Matt  
The Marshal was in no mood to hear it. He started yelling at her. Kitty's legs were week she sat on a log head down looking like a child being scolded by a parent. This went on for some time when Festus got up   
Festus: I've have had it with this  
he started out of the cave Quint followed. as they stepped outside. Matt took off his coat put it around Kitty's shoulders. He put his arm around her.   
Matt: I am sorry I yelled at you, I have been very afraid for you. I know they railroaded you. I am going to see the governor of Arizona. To get you a new trail. or a pardon.  
Kitty: I am so sorry Matt  
Matt: Kitty I have to go, I have been here to long as it is, I just had to see you, to know you were alright. I brought you some things from your room, I could not bring a lot. There are fresh horses in the cave, food and water. You will be able to rest awhile. Do what they tell you to do  
I will come for you when it is safe.   
Kitty: Matt take care of yourself for me Matt took her in his arms kissed her then he was gone.  
She stood there watching him ride off. Not knowing if she would ever see him again.  
They left the cave at day break. Road all day and well into the night. Quint began to relax a little, he felt no one was following them, so they were able to sleep in their bed rolls a seconded night.

She was taken to a lawless town 12000 miles away from Yuma. 300 miles away from Matt.  
The town reminded her of old Dodge. The way it was when she first came there.  
She changed her name to Lottie Denor . Took a job cleaning at the local bar and sewing dresses for the girls who worked there. She was also known to play a game of cards or two

Doc. Adams retired, said his eyes were bad. Him and his friend moved to a lawless town 300 miles north of Dodge.  
Lottie Denor (kitty) was glad to hear about a Doctor coming to town. She was in need of one.  
When she entered the Doctors office she began to cry   
Doc.: hush now  
Doc. said as he put his arms around her.   
Doc: you did not think I was going to let you have this baby alone?  
Festus waited on his hug  
Festus: how is life in this town?  
Lottie Denor (Kitty): a lot better than Yuma prison!  
Soon after they arrived Festus bought the bar Lottie Denor worked at, turned it into a first class saloon.  
Lottie Denor baby was give the last name of Hagen. (if his mother was arrested Festus would have a legal right to him)  
His mother taught him cards and bookkeeping. His dad taught him tracking, shooting and everything else a frontier man should know. Doc. Adams taught him book learning. It was a great child hood, or at least better than growing up in Yuma prison.

Matt. Dillon retired, became a trapper got a cabin in the hills, but he seems to spend a lot time in a little town 300 miles north of Dodge.

It took 12 years for Kitty Russell to be pardon. She returned to Dodge it did not go so well, she ran into that Mannon  
She left Dodge after Mannon was killed, never to be heard of again. 

Lottie Denor went on to become one of the best poker players in the west. She became a legend. 

the end


End file.
